That Feeling of Like
by Lalalalia
Summary: Karma could feel the wind on his face as the train came and halted in front of him. As he boarded it his thought was clear on one fact. Nagisa liked him and he didn't know what to do about it. Karma x Nagisa. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: If I owned them/their story, Karma x Nagisa would be canon.

* * *

The sun was setting down leaving red and orange streaks in the sky signaling the end of the day as the dark night sky followed. Within the midst of people making their way home was a certain red-haired male waiting besides the train tracks, waiting for the train that would take him home.

Karma looked at the clock and sighed. The train he was supposed to take had already come by and went without him realizing and the next would take quite some time to come. He wasn't usually this absent minded but he couldn't help it. For his mind kept replaying the scene that just happen a while ago; of a certain blue haired classmate looking at him.

Earlier that day Karma and Sugino had came over to Nagisa's place to hang out. Despite Nagisa's rather weird mom, Karma and Sugino would often come by. Sometimes to study and other times just to chill, relax and talk like earlier today.

The conversations ranged from sports (mainly baseball) to movies and even to plans of killing Koro-sensei and everything was as per the usual until Sugino started talking about girls. Truth to be hold Karma didn't really had an attraction for any of the girls he knew. Sure the girls in his class was more interesting than most in the school yet none of them had really attracted his attention romantically speaking.

The atmosphere got weird when Sugino started to question Nagisa on whether he had someone he liked and his reaction was one Karma had nowhere near been expecting. The blue headed boy flushed beet red at the question and immediately avoided eye contact, all the while stuttering denials. At this Karma's inner joker started acting up.

Under normal circumstances he would tease the hell out of his friend, not stopping until he was satisfied and he was about to as well until Nagisa glanced up and looked straight at him for a moment before turning away, blushing even harder. Karma pretended that he hadn't noticed it then and started to make fun of him with Sugino, pestering until the blushing teen got fed up and finally kicked them out.

While Sugino had grumbled and complained at how he didn't learn of Nagisa's crush, Karma knew better. He wasn't an idiot nor was he dense. That glance, the way Nagisa's blue orbs met his own, told him more of the truth than the stutters of his friend did.

Karma could feel the wind on his face as the train came and halted in front of him. As he boarded it his thought was clear on one fact. Nagisa liked him and he didn't know what to do about it.

Acting normal around Nagisa proved harder than Karma ever thought it'd be. He'd flinch at the slightest skin contact and avoided eye contact with the older teen (Karma's younger than Nagisa by a few months). It just goes to show how much he was affected by the realization. He was acting strange and he's irritated that he can't help it.

Eventually he decided to skip the rest of the day and just avoid his classmates. Skipping was definitely better than the thought of any of his classmates catching him acting weird. If anyone were to notice it, it wouldn't be hard to guess of his and Nagisa's little predicament especially to the sharp ones like Isogai and Nakamura. Although the worst case scenario that he'd really like to avoid would be if Nagisa noticed. It would happen eventually if Karma didn't stop his weird behavior but this way he'd prolong it even just by a few days.

1 Karma laid down on the grass in the forest behind their school. The blue sky once again reminded him of Nagisa's hair that shared that very same hue. It was weird that his friend had long hair even if he found it adorable since it made him look like a girl. If only he was a she.

The thought came and go often in his mind since last night. If Nagisa was a girl he would just go out with her. She had a crush on him and he'd like her back. Simple. Although Karma has to admit if Nagisa was a girl they wouldn't be as close as they were.

His train of thoughts were stopped when the sunlight was blocked by a shadow. Korosensei stood behind him looking down with his usual grin on his face. It wasn't unusual for Korosensei to lecture him on skipping and Karma was partially expecting it as well.

"Karma-kun it's not good to run away."

"Oh?" Karma reached for the dagger in the pocket of his pants as he got up and immediately swung it against his target. He wanted to actually stab his teacher or at least graze him but it wasn't a surprise when the yellow octopus dodged it. "You should say that to yourself."

The target moved back, dodging each and every on of his student's hit as he continued to attack him until eventually Korosensei's back hit a tree and he quickly moved a few distance away from the younger male. It was annoying how the grin on his face seemed to mock him. "Besides, don't you have a class to teach Korosensei?"

"Karasuma-sensei's teaching right now so I went off to find the student who went missing." The grin on his expression disappeared and was replaced with a cross on the face. "Don't you know how awful it feels when your student knows you're teaching but decides to just not show up."

And the lecture was off. Sure it was still along the same lines but usually Korosenseo just coaxes him to to come back to class. Karma didn't say anything to let his lecturer continue.

"It's rude and I get hurt. It took time and effort to prepare for the lesson. At least confront me about it if you don't like I'm sure we could talk it out"

The teen came to a realization on the last sentence, what his teacher was talking about and the message behind it. His shoulder started to shake as he couldn't contain his laughed. Korosensei looked at Karma's expression and the previous grin returned.

Between his laughing fit Karma had to ask, "how did you knew about it?"

"Of course I knew you were skipping. It's clear as day that your seat was empty. You can't ask the watchful of your teacher, Karma-kun."

With a grimace Karma whispered under his breathe "So it was that obvious huh?" The idea of Korosenseo noticing hadn't even crossed his mind.

The sound of his teacher taking a breathe redirected his attention back to his target. It was rare "You know a teacher can only hope their students would listen to them. We can't choose our students but giving up isn't usually an option."

"Right," Karma started emphasizing on the i, "you just basically want me to talk to them right?"

Korosensei's expression immediately turned into a poker face as if he was just given a chemical by Okuda. "what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah" Karma spun the anti-sensei knife on his hand before slipping it back into his pocket and with his other hand he took out the other thing in his pocket and threw it. "Catch"

Unprepared the teacher fumbled a bit to catch the object. The shape seemed familiar in his tentacles. "T-this" he looked at the small red pouch "This is my coin purse."

"Now, now sensei aren't you happy I returned your little wallet. Although shouldn't you know better than to leave things carelessly around like that." Karma's amusement grew as he saw his the teacher frantically sweating.

"B-but I locked this in the drawer!"

"Oh that place?" Karma placed a hand behind his head and assumed an apologetic face "My bad I thought those were the expired sweets you didn't want to eat. So I thought I'd do you a favor by throwing them away. Although they might be taken away already. After all today is the garbage collection day."

Korosensei immediately flew in mach speed in pursuit of his sweets all while shouting something about payday and not having money. Karma chuckled at it. In truth he only took the wallet and left the lolies for a latter day but sending his teacher on a wild goose chase wasn't a really bad idea.

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear out his vision as he tried to make out the figure sitting on his desk. He unfolded his arms, partially numbed from being used as a pillow as he yawned and rubbed a tear out of his eyes.

When he realized who the red-head was he couldn't stop himself from calling out, "Karma-kun?" That was when it started to come back to him.

Karma had texted him to wait for him in the classroom, mentioning he had something to talk about but he must have fallen asleep while waiting. After the excitement yesterday afternoon he wasn't really able to sleep well last night. Mostly due to a red-headed teen that kept appearing in his mind.

"You should have just woken me up."

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep, sleeping beauty."

Karma had said the line in a teasing manner like the usual but Nagisa just can't seem to get mad at him right then. Karma's expression was different. Something is wrong.

"Did you…" Karma stopped as if not knowing what to say. Instead he redirected to the setting sun outside the window. "Yesterday it was around this time wasn't it? When you kicked me and Sugino out."

Nagisa chuckled although the voice came out more like a giggle. "Well I couldn't help it. You guys were really persistent on it.

"Yeah since you didn't wanna tell us about it." Karma turned to look at shorter teen. "But part way through I realized it."

Confusion was written plainly across his blue orbs before the words finally sucked in and he quickly looked down.

"You realized it." he echoed under his breathe very softly that it was almost inaudible to Karma.

"Yeah." he swallowed before continuing, there was no turning back now. "That you have feelings—"

"Stop"

And Karma did immediately so. He was partially relieved that he didn't have to say it.

"I didn't confess, I didn't tell you about it so," Nagisa's eyes was desperate as he met Karma's once again, "can't you just forget about it? Pretend it doesn't exist?"

As much Karma wanted to agree to his wishes he knew he couldn't. "I can't do that. That would be unfair for you. That I know how you feel but you don't know how I feel about… this."

"So I want you to listen to me all the way to the very end."

The shorter teen's eyes watched as Karma took a deep breathe, calming himself. Right now he'd imagine the red-head's heart beat would be thumping as loud as his.

"I don't like you, Nagisa-kun." Karma shook his head. "Not in that context."

Nagisa immediately got depressed. He thought just for a moment before that Karma actually liked him back. That his feelings weren't unrequited—

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Karma turned his head to the side to face him. Karma was to the side of his chair and his face was especially close to his. If it weren't for the previous sequence of events, Nagisa would have blushed.

"You're not listening to me."

With the back of his hand Nagisa rubbed the tears away, trying to clear away his vision and regain a bit more composure. He then readjusted his seat to look at Karma crouching next to his seat better before nodding to signal that Karma could continue.

"I like you"

At that the blue-haired boy can't help the surprised yelp that escaped his lips and Karma sighed.

"But not in the way you like me. I know this is getting confusing but I don't really get it myself"

Karma scratched the back of his head unsure on how to continue.

"It's more like in a way if you were a girl right now, it'd probably already be dating you. Maybe it's just that I've never really thought about dating you so it's all jumbled up in my head but I do think you're adorable."

Nagisa blushed at the comment.

"Basically, I don't know if I'd ever come to like like you but I do like spending time with you and I kinda like the idea of us dating. So even though I'm being an ass to you about this, would you go out with me Nagisa-kun?"

He almost wanted to laugh at how different Karma was acting. The red tint on his cheeks were adorable and the way he's so out of character with himself was cute. He knows he might get hurt like this but he only had one answer.

"Yes"

* * *

So... did you like it? Hopefully there isn't any grammar/spelling mistakes but tell me if you do find any.

I'm actually pretty satisfied with this story although it has pretty much strayed far from the original idea. It's not all that fluffy I have to admit, but I did made the story with it being realistic in mind. Maybe I'll put up a fluffier sequel to this some time later. Although seeing as how much assignments I actually need to do... I don't think that will happen any time soon.


End file.
